Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a multi-well cuvette for use in detection and analysis of a particular component in samples such as biological samples.
Description of the Related Art
Continuous developments of technology in the medical and related fields have made it possible that various biological materials such as blood cells, nucleic acid molecules, proteins and antigens and the like are routinely tested in a number of biological samples such as blood. Generally performed in the analysis are steps of obtaining a suitable biological sample, which is then used for a reaction with a proper reagent(s) to detect the presence or absence, and/or to measure the amount of a particular analyte of interest to provide information for diagnosis a disease or determine the status of a particular disease.
To obtain reliable and reproducible results in such processes, it is necessary that the reagents used in the reactions as well as the biological samples to be tested are not influenced by the external conditions. It is important that an application of an accurate amount of sample each time the reaction is performed. But it is likely that the biological samples or reactants may be accidentally exposed to air or contaminated with unwanted materials in addition to the inaccurate amount of samples applied.
Also the problems such as cross-contamination between samples, or application of inaccurate amount of samples and the like frequently arise in the conventional process, in which cases, the reaction between the sample and reagents; and the detection of the reaction results are generally performed in separate devices.
Therefore a need exists for a convenient and reliable device integrating means for reaction between a sample and reagents; and means for detecting the result therefrom to improve the accuracy and reproducibility as well as to reduce the steps and cost required.
KR Patent Application Publication NO. 10-2007-7031051 published May 2, 2008 relates to a cuvette and a method and shaping tool for manufacture thereof and discloses a cuvette for obtaining and providing sample to an analyzer.